Forever Haunted by Her Eyes
by PennedNBlack
Summary: Snape expect Lily to understand his choice in becoming a Death Eater, but will she? ONE SHOT.


**Parting Ways**

**A/N: I know that Lily and Severus parted ways much earlier than this, and that there was really no need for a meeting such as this, but I couldn't help but entertain the idea. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K. Rowling does.**

His heart pounded from a combination of seeing her, and from the fear of knowing that she would reject him. He needed to tell her, no he had to tell her. He owed it to her to be honest. His arm gave off a light burning sensation, as the excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

He walked down the darkened hallway; his eyes never stopped moving up and down any crevice tucked away. He couldn't risk Black or Potter sneaking up on his conversation with Lily. Especially since he feared that it might hurt her.

"Sev," a whisper came from the hallway, "is that you?''

"Yes," he walked over, and was stunned at seeing her in the moonlight. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to embrace her, but he knew that he was being foolish. Lily could never possibly feel the way he felt about her about him, especially after tonight. He was surprised that she agreed to meet up with him since she had cut all ties two years ago with him.

He allowed himself time to appraise her. He hadn't been this close to her in a long time. She looked good, happy. He couldn't decide whether her happier demeanor was because he was out of her life or that she had proclaimed her love for Potter. He decided that after tonight it would not matter.

He was finally going to show her exactly what he had become.

Now that she was here in front of him, he didn't know what to say. His mind flooded with old memories of the ease he once had of speaking with her, but that was years ago. They had not spoken in two years. The sense of entitlement and his righteous air he'd developed over the past week started to vanish, replaced with stomach churning anxiety. He took a deep, halting breath as he pulled back the left sleeve of his shirt. He tried to avoid any nerves that were trying to take over. It was now or never.

In the back of his head a voice was shouting, telling him all was going to get worse between him and Lily Evans, but he ignored it. She would see for once and for all that what he had done; who he had become was only right. She had to; she was his best friend and the only person to ever truly understand him.

As the mark began to take its form, Snape could not help but smirk a little. He now belonged to something and this mark was his allegiance. He belonged. For once he belonged.

Lily flinched, her eyes showing the state of shock that she was in. Her face grew pale as she stared at the mark. She couldn't believe he wore the Dark Mark so proudly. The snake seemed to move, and as she stared unbelievingly at it the skull seemed to leer up at her in a mocking way. She moved her lips to say something, but nothing came out. She had to try several times to speak before even the smallest sound could come out. Snape had to strain his ears to hear what she said.

"Sev, wh-what have you done?"

"What have I done?" he asked disgusted, "I've become part of something that finally sees my knowledge and skill as a talent."

"But they are evil. They will use your talents to hurt people."

"No, they fight for Wizarding freedom. We can no longer be imprisoned by the muggle world. It is time for us to rise to the power that we should have had long ago."

"You're wrong," she couldn't believe how brainwashed he'd become.

He was becoming frustrated. Who cared about hurting a few precious muggles, when it meant that he would be noticed. It meant that he would no longer be bullied. He, Severus Snape, would show everyone, especially Sirius and James what he was truly capable of. They would pay for what they had put him through, and if she didn't even understand his choice than he could have nothing to do with her.

"You don't understand," he said flatly.

She reached out to touch his hand, her voice urgent and pleading.

"Severus…"

He jerked his hand away from her, "Do not touch me Mudblood. I can't have your filth on me." He was letting his anger and rage get to him. This was Lily, she was supposed to understand him, but she didn't. Had she ever really understood him? Maybe, but she didn't realize how deep his pain was, and how he had allowed it to take root and fester into hatred.

Lily stepped back. Her old friend, that little boy she met on the playground, was gone. She felt like crying, but she'd already mourned the loss of their friendship two years ago. She hadn't thought that Snape would act on his hate and become a Death Eater. Her green eyes flashed in anger. He was an idiot.

"You think you're so cool now don't you? Well, you're not. You're an idiot. A fool. A murderer in training!"

He reached out to grab her, but she moved away disgusted.

"No, don't you dare touch me. You might catch something. Remember my blood is no good."

Anger surged through his blood, and for a moment he couldn't tell if he was mad at himself or at her. He decided that he was mad at her. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket pointing it at her intending to hurt her and make her understand, but the heinous words dying on his chapped lips.

She made no move to defend herself. She was frozen, in a state of unbelieving. Who had he become?

Her words were soft, but direct, "Curse me Severus. Curse the Mudblood scum standing in front of you. Isn't that what your master would have you do?"

They stood staring at one another for what felt like hours. Snape stared at the single tear that trailed down her cheek. He followed it with his eyes until it disappeared down her neck.

Before he knew it her back was turned to him, "It's true you're one of them."

She began to walk away. She was hurt that he'd become so cold, but was worse is that she had once called him friend.

He watched her walk, as memories of their past together flooded his mind. Through the reflection of these past events he couldn't tell if he was more upset with himself or enraged with her. She was supposed to understand! This was all wrong. She wasn't supposed to hate him, this was supposed to make her see that he was serious about something, and that he had finally found his place in life.

Lily was half way down the hall when he found the gumption to speak again.

His voice hitched a little as he spoke, "Don't you dare walk away from me. You.. You filthy Mudblood!"

Her feet hit the tile floor harder as she became more upset with him.

"Lily, please come back," his words were nothing but a whisper.

She took one last look at him. He was pathetic, and yet he was still that sad little boy that she had known all her life.

She regretted not being strong enough not to look back at him, but she never went back.

Her sad, almond shaped, emerald eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
